The Legend Reborn
by knightraven4life
Summary: Zaydalis was just a normal girl that knew a couple tricks, enough to survive. Who knew her path would cross into something so much more. Xena/Gabrielle OC/Eve
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Zaydalis where are you?!" A boy called out wondering the trees. The sun was halfway in the sky and his bestfriend/partner was nowhere to be found. The thought of not showing up to Braxidus's meeting was catastrophic alone let alone showing up without the girl. He searched the trees until he came across a figure lounging on a log, fiddling with her bow, humming a little tune. He admired and sometimes hated how she can just be so carefree under crazy circumstance. He slowly crept up on her but the girl quickly turned around with an arrow pointed at his nose.

"Come on Darius. After all these years havent you learned you can't sneak up on me?" The girl mused with a smirk as she lowered the bow. She had fair skin with stunning jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. Unlike the other girls she didnt wear traditional dresses or even the female warrior amor. She took a spinoff of the traditional attire, the God of War Aries, was seen donning. She had unbelievable skill and agility that rivaled even the strongest warlord. Being that she was the only female in Braxidus's band of mercenaries, she always had to prove more than others but always never resolved to killing.

"One day I will. Now come on before Braxidus have our heads. You know how impatient he is" rolling her eyes, Zaydalis jumped down and slapped him on the back, earning a glare from the boy. Darius would never admit it but Zaydalis could be pretty heavy handed...especially for a girl.

"You worry too much Darius" she said as she climbed onto her horse. She watched as Darius walked and climbed onto his horse.

"And you worry too little" Darius countered as they took off into a nice run. "You know how Braxidus is"

"Ya a brainless brute that thinks violence, stealing, and women is gonna earn him a a spot next to the God of War" Darius raised an eyebrow at her. He knew how much she was against what Braxidus wished but she knew better than to voice it fore it could have a bad impact on the village.

They continued down the path that lead towards Braxidus's campsite in comfortable silence. Braxidus was known in the village of Miltede as a Warlord that taxed the people and used violence when he didnt get his way. Being that Miltede was Darius and Zaydalis's home they tried to keep it to a minimum. As they got closer to the path that led to the campus they heard fighting close by. They both slowed their horses and snuck into the the trees to get a high view of the commotion. Through the bushes they can see five men in leather covered armor taking on one woman. And surprisingly failing miserably. They recognized the men as Braxidus's mercenaries but couldnt get a view of the who the woman was. The woman dug her sword into the ground and jumpkicked one of the man into the other guys. One thug went to attack her from behind at her midsection but she ducked and swung her arm around, swatting him across the face. However one of the thugs snuck and swiped her at her thigh, causing her to go down to one knee. They all surrounded her, getting ready to deal the final strike. She eyed them all with fearless determination in her eyes.

"Darius they're gonna kill her!" Zaydalis exclaimed, jumping out the bushes at the men. "Zay don't- ah dammit!" Darius exclaimed, going after the girl. Zaydalis climbed the tree next to her and propped herself up on the branch. She jumped down onto one of the thugs shoulders, bringing him down to the ground. She rolled and threw out a kick that connected with the other thug, knocking him into the others. She stood infront the mysterious woman, unsheathing her sword, ready to fight as the thugs got themselves together. Finally seeing who joined the fight one thug exclaimed in rage. "Zaydalis what the hell are you doing?! Braxidus wants this girl delivered to him. You'd do best to not get in his way"

"Good ol Braun. I see you're still Braxidus's lapdog. Listen I'm not a fan of the whole 5 on 1 bit so if Braxidus wants her he can come get her himself!" With a shout, she leapt forward in a spin and kicked two of the thugs to the ground. One swung and connected with her jaw and went to swing again but she ducked it and delivered a headbutt, knocking him to the ground. One went to catch her from behind but Darius conked him on the head from behind. The last thug known as Braun saw his comrades knocked cold. "This isnt over Zaydalis!" He said making a run for it.

"Oh no ya don't" She exclaimed, taking off into a run after the man. She whistled and her horse appeared galloping up to her. She jumped and hook on leg onto her horse, holding on as the horse caught up to Braun. Once she was close enough she leapted and tackled him to the ground. The force of the tackle sent both of them tumbling over the edge of path and into a cave hole. Disoriented from the fall, she slowly got up coughing out dirt. She dusted her self off to see that Braun had manage to disappear somewhere into the cave. She went to unsheath her sword but it wasnt there. It must've fallen off during the fall. She slowly walked through the cavern, admiring the markings on the walls. The cavern opened out to a temple with strange markings marring the walls. In the middle of the temple stood a marbled stone. Wedged in the stone was a dagger. The blade itself was made of obsidian with markings on it. It radiated tremendous power. She approached the stone and read the markings.

"Many have come. All have failed. I leave this temple, the mighty will prevail.. what does it mean?" She wondered aloud. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard footsteps rapidly approuching her from behind. She quickly turned to see Braun, sword raised and ready. As he swung his sword down on her she raised her gauntlets, blocking the blow but shattering her gauntlets in the process. He brung his sword back up, slicing her forearm causing her to fall back onto the stone. He held his sword at her neck, eyes wild with a huge wolfy smile on his face.

"Braxidus will reward me greatly for cutting you down. With you out the way your weak friend and this whole village will finally fall under our hands!" He said as he raised his sword to deal the final blow. Feeling the sudden call of energy, Zaydalis reached behind her with her wounded hand and pulled the dagger from the stone. With one quick move, she slashed Braun across his midsection before driving the dagger into the side of his neck, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground in a heap of his own blood. She took a moment to inspect her new weapon. The dagger began to pulsate. Suddenly a rush of power brought her to her knees as black veins shot from the dagger and up her forearm where her wound was. Zaydalis grunted in pain as she gripped her forearm, trying to fight off the sudden searing jolt of pain. The pressure proved to much as she felt her consciousness going, before everything went black. When she finally came to she saw she was no longer in a temple. She saw the night sky and a crackling fire warmly next to her. She grunted in pain as she slowly sat up. She looked down to see she was laid out on a cot. _Did Darius find me? Where is he?_ She thought. She saw that her arm had been bandage but black veins peek out from under the wrap.

"What the hell?" She said, inspecting her arm. She heard movement from the trees. She calmed down when she noticed it was the mysterous woman from before. She was blond with short hair. Her attire was unique given she was fighting off a bunch of guys but she seemed to be in great physique. Zaydalis knew she was interested in the female touch more than anything so she couldnt help but admire the mysterious woman.

"Good you're awake. I thought you're fever would never break" she said as she handed her a chunk of bread. Her stomach grumbled at that moment and kindly accepted the bread from the woman.

"Good to see you're okay as well. Taking on five guys at once is no easy task. Especially Braxidus's men" she said though mouthfuls of bread.

"You seem to know them pretty well"

"Unfortunately I've worked with them. But I've managed to keep the from not fully taking over my village. More of a deal play there. Why would Braxidus send his men after you?" The woman stared into the fire for a brief moment. He seek to find a mythical weapon. One that bends to ones will. With it he could take over Greece. Its was said to have been bath and forged in pure obsidian. The blade itself hold the power of gods. If the handler gets ahold of it they and only them are granted with immense power" Zaydalis paled as the women spoke. No no no it cant be...she didnt...She reached behind her and unsheathed the dagger, bringing it into view. The black blade shining in the fire and moonlight. The woman gasped, reaching but not touching the dagger. She looked at Zaydalis in pure awe.

"How did you...?" She asked.

"Braun had me trapped. He had already cut my arm open. He was about to do me in until something told to me to reach behind me and I did. Pulled the dagger out the stone and drove it into his neck. First time I ever actually killed someone" she said, looking deep into the fire. The kill still fresh in her mind. She had been in many fights before but she never thought that she would end up taking a life. And at this point it may not be her last.

"Was there markings on the stone?" The woman asked.

"Yes why?"

"What did they say?"

Zaydalis thought back. "It said something along the line of...Many have come. All have failed. I leave this temple-"

"The mighty will prevail" the woman finished for her. Zaydalis shook her head, surprised that she knew the rest of what the markings meaning.

"If Braxidus finds out you have this he's going to want you to give it to him"

"Oh he'll destroy the village" the woman shook her head at that.

"Well we cant have that. We need to find my friend Darius. He can help us get close to Braxidus. He's always had a weary eye on me. He'll be even more on guard after today. He pays no attention to Darius so he's our best option" She was sure of it. To the Braxidus and his men, Darius was like a weak link or pawn. However Darius was stronger than they ever imagined. He just knew how to keep it under wraps.

"Its settled. We'll search for your friend at first light" The woman said as she settled into her cot. Zaydalis laid back and settled into hers. As she watched the night, something popped into her head.

"Hey I never quite got your name. I'm Zaydalis" the blond smiled and held her hand out to her, shaking it before settling back into her cot. "Nice to meet you Zaydalis. I'm Gabrielle"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Bard of Potidea?? Hell never thought I'd see the day" Zaydalis shook her head in shock. How did she not recognize her before. The fighting style, the attire. No other person could take on that many men at once unless they were the Warrior Princess.

"A little less excited then I thought you be" she chuckled.

"What? Expecting me to jump and down?" Gabrielle just stared at her.

"You're just the first one to be so calm about it. Anyways, whats the plan on finding your friend?" She said, packing up her belongings. Zaydalis sat back and studied her bandaged arm.

"Braxidus probably has him by now. He knew Braxidus would turn his wrath to the village if neither one of us showed up" she stated, running her other hand over her bandaged arm. Gabrielle watched her deeply examine the wound. "Does it bother you?" Zaydalis meets Gabrielle's gaze. "Surprisingly not. Im not sure whats under this bandage but whatever it is I'll handle it when the time comes" she says , getting up.

Gabrielle gets up along side her and the two finish packing up camp. They both saddle up on their respective horses and take off toward Braxidus's camp. Once they get there they could see a all the men in the fields. The girls jump down from the horses and hide out in the trees to see what's going on. Soon enough they see Braxidus and his men lead out Darius in chains. Zaydalis looks on in frustration. Suddenly Braxidus booms from his position.

"I know you're out there Zaydalis! Ive had enough of you meddling in my affairs! Now you have two choices! You come out here and face me or" he tugs Darius forward by the chains. "Or this village will be bathed in blood. Starting with your friend here!" He boomed, holding a dagger to his neck. Zaydalis knew she had to go out there she refused to let the village pay for her actions. She walked out of the bushes with Gabrielle right behind her.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabrielle whispered as they walked closer to the band of thugs.

"No. But that's never stopped me before" Zaydalis quipped, both stopping as they were surround by Braxidus's thugs. They looked up as Braxidus let out a arrogant laugh.

"And you brought the Bard of Portidea? Hah for once you're actually useful to me. Now heres whats going to happen. You're gonna get done on your knees and pledge your allegiance to me like you shouldve done long ago"

"DON'T YOU DARE ZAYDALIS!" Darius shouted before getting elbowed in the nose. "Shut it you! Whats it gonna be Zaydalis?" Braxidus boomed, an arrogant smirk on his face. Zaydalis looked around her, she knew she'd be in for a hard fight. But she would not let her village go to Braxidus. Even if it killed her. She drew her weapon and took a fighting stance.

"Go suck a Bachaii Braxidus! You'd have to kill me before I join you or let you take this village. We all know we was the reason you could never fully gain control" she shouted. Gabrielle looked between her and the warlord, taking a defensive stance. _What is she doing?_ She thought. The girl was headstrong, had fiery passion. Can see that in her eyes in battle. And was willing to put herself to protect others. She reminded in so many ways of Xena.

Braxidus shrugged. "You're right" and in one swift motion he shoved his dagger into Darius's gut. Time slowed as Zaydalis watched her friend cough up blood and fall to his knees and slowly lay to the ground. "One less nuisance to worry about" Braxidus quipped.

In that moment everything froze. Anger turned to rage then to power. Zaydalis felt her bandaged arm pulse with emmense power. Gabrielle notice how the black line on Zaydalis's bandaged arm grew more. Lines even appeared on the side of her eyes. She watched as her eyes changed change to pitch black. The girl let out a ferocious war cry before drawing the dagger she found in that cave.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she boomed, her voice more powerful than before. Braxidus signaled his men to attack. Zaydalis let out another mighty cry, the power sending everyone flying back. She advance forward, her eyes set on Braxidus. His thugs blocked his path. She parried one of thugs swords and slashed one thugs neck, while dodging the others slash to her midsection. She swiped the sword out the way and drove the dagger into the thugs's jugular, pulling it out as he crumbled to the floor. Two thugs tried to attack her from behind but Gabrielle jumped and parried both their attacks. She held off the other thug's while Zaydalis advanced on Braxidus. Braxidus took out his sword and clashed with Zaydalis. Both parried attack after attack. Block after block. Finally Zaydalis parried a swipe at her head and nicely slashed the dagger across Braxidus's midsection. He stopped mid swing and looked down at his leaking stomach and dropped to his knees in shock. Zaydalis grabbed him by the neck, holding the dagger in place. He looked at her through hooded eyes with a snarl as he struggled to keep his consciousness.

"Do it" he said. Zaydalis wanted to so badly. For all the pain and misery he had caused her village. But doing it wouldn't make her any better than him. She pushed him on his back and glared at him.

"you're not worth it" she said, tossing 3 Drachmae at him.

"The least I can do. Say hello to Hades for me" she said, walking away to where Gabrielle is tending to Darius. Braxidus snarled and shakily stood up.

"Tell him yourself you bitch!" he growled, tossing his dagger at her.

"Zaydalis watch out!" Gabrielle screamed. Zaydalis turned and took the dagger right into her shoulder. She fell to one knee eyes glowing. She snarled and held her hand out and black lightning shot out her hand toward Braxidus, frying the warlord where he lay. Zaydalis felt her body grow heavy and her vision blur. She fell but felt her body never hit the ground.

"Get up Zaydalis. You're not dead. At least not yet" a voice said. Zaydalis got up feeling her shoulder and noticed the wound gone. She looked around and saw she was in a dark cloudy like realm.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud, looking around.

"You're unconscious. In a way you could say dreaming if that makes you feel better. Don't worry, your physical body is healing up fine" the voice explained, finally manifesting in front the girl. Zaydalis couldn't believe what was going on or where she was even at. Now the person in front of her has thrown her completely off.

"You….you….you're" Zaydalis stuttered, completely taken aback at the person in front of her. The person just smiled at the reaction.

"Nice to meet you too Zaydalis. I'm Xena. We have much to talk about"


	3. UPDATE

YERRRR its your girl Knightraven! Yes I'm alive and i swear I apologize for being gone for so long. Now I know you guys been wanting me to update this story for a LONG LONG LOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG while now. And yes I am in the middle of updating ALLLLL my stories hear because its been FAR TOO LONG and I'm not gonna lie life has a way up kicking your ass but hey thats life right? RIGHT?...I'll stop now...So anyways getting over the horrible rambling session I have made the decision to switch over to Wattpad. Time for a change of pace and I swear I'll be better at updating on there. All stories have already been moved over to there up to the latest chapter and each story will have a new chapter or two. yeah you read right. TWO! They'll be uploaded in a week or so and I'll be giving more updates there in the meantime.

See yall again till next time!!

PS. This note will be on all stories


End file.
